Mornings in bed
by Hanatamago2204
Summary: Jens comes home after a long evening shift, wanting nothing else but fall asleep. / Fluffy oneshot


Mornings in bed

The time was two a.m. and he had just come home. It had been a busy evening shift and he was tired. So tired. He really wanted to collapse onto the bed, press a kiss onto his Norwegian lover's nose and fall asleep. In the morning, he could play with their son.

He tiptoed through the house, trying his best not to wake the other two occupants. In the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and sat down to eat it. The last time some food entered his body was 6 hours ago, so it was necessary. Not that he complained, he loved working in the ER. He really did. But after a long shift like this, he sometimes wished he could just stay home with Sindre and their little one instead. Read a book or watch a movie together. Something like that.

A huge accident had happened that night, shortly after Jens had started. It involved two cars and a lorry. Unable to stop, the latter had rammed into a traffic jam, crushing one of the cars between itself and another car. The people driving it made it out broken and nearly dead. Somehow, they had managed to keep them alive and the three people were now sleeping.

It had taken Jens and his medical team a full 5 hours to patch them up, but he was very proud that they had made it. At the end of the day, these kind of situations were why he had applied to the ER team.

After finishing his "dinner", he walked up the stairs, where he found his bedroom door to be slightly ajar. Everything was dimly lit inside. The bed showed the contours of a sleeping person beneath the duvets. Jens smiled.

His footsteps were muffled by the carpet that laid on the floor. Quickly but silently, he removed his clothes and found his sleepwear, putting it on. Then, he let himself be carried to his save haven.

But instead of one person, he found two. Eiríkur, their little one, had apparently crawled into the large bed and hid between the arms of his father. Both of them had a peaceful expression and they looked like angels. A soft smile found its way to Jens' face.

"Will ya look at that", he whispered as he climbed into the bed. The mattress dipped down, but neither of the sleeping people seemed to be woken by it. Smile still on his lips, he pressed a kiss first to Eiríkur's head, then to Sindre's. After pulling both of them closer, he soon was taken away by sleep.

The next morning, he was woken by a gentle tug on his shirt. When he didn't budge, he was pushed by two tiny, tiny hands. Jens tried his best to hide his smile, but Sindre's snicker told him that he failed. Eiríkur did not seem to notice that his father had already woken. Suddenly, he felt a heavy someone jump onto him and the air escaped from his lungs with a huff. On the other side of the bed, Sindre had a hard time not falling off.

"Good morning to you too, Eiríkur…", Jens mumbled, trying to get more air into his lungs. It was somewhat impossible, since the aforementioned was now sitting on his chest.

"I got to sleep with Far last night!", the child exclaimed, seemingly bursting with energy. Jens yawned.

"I noticed" Sindre chuckled.

"Good morning kjære min", he said, before kissing Jens' nose. The Dane hummed, before pulling his Norwegian into a hug and trapping the child between their bodies. He nuzzled Sindre's hair and smiled.

"Daaaad, let me go!", Eiríkur protested, slamming his small fists onto his father's chest.

"Nope", Jens responded, feeling more awake now. He squeezed them both even tighter.

"Daaad!"

"Hush, Eiríkur", the other said lovingly. The child huffed, but then hugged his Dad back.

The rest of the morning was spent in bed, until the boy complained that he was "really, really hungry" and that he wanted to eat "pancakes and ice-cream and blueberries all at the same time".

* * *

I have been so productive with oneshots today. But did I update any of the other stories that are going on? No...

Again inspired by a picture on tumblr: sweetheart-sensei. tumblr post/139870540040/nordicphile-by-%E5%B9%B2%E7%89%A9%E3%81%A4%E3%81%84%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F-permission-to-upload

~Hana


End file.
